Norman Babcock
Norman Babcock is a young 11-year-old boy and has a extraordinary ability to see and communicate with ghosts. He is voiced by Kodi Smit McPhee. Norman is an outcast in his universe and people relentlessly pick on him for his attributes and his father particularly pulls no punches on it. Norman eventually saves the town from the witch's curse by reaching out to it as he and the witch are quite alike. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Norman joins up with Dr. Strange and the resistance against BlackGarurumon and the Sinisters of Evil. They arrive at the first destination and split up to put a stop to the Sinisters of Evils' plan on the Island and reminds the crew of what Mysterion told them regarding Sinister. He, Batman and Sam and Max go to find Dr. Strange and the others while the others take care of business. Norman informs the crew that they couldn't fix the 3rd one which the Multi-Universal resistance goes into. Norman and the crew are attacked by Zangya and Myers which has him and Batman find a way out which Zangya tries to prevent. Norman and his friends manage to escape Hotaru and Neyla and as a result, take a spaceship up there so they meet their friends who Norman wonders how they managed to call from up there. Upon Arriving, Norman asks a favor of Brock Samson to go find Star Road who agrees and Sunil decides to join with him and the Unit as does Sky. Static and Serena both show which end up helping with Strange and his allies position in which they decide to tag with Sky and Sunil under Norman's idea. Norman and company go to the frost lands and end up meeting Sage, Daisy and Tai. As a result, they join forces to chase Jesse on a train. Norman also helps Carl and Grey deflate Flash to make him skinny Allies and enemies Friends: Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death the Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost, Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu Enemies: Children of BlackGarurumon Gallery norman.png norman 1.png norman 2.png norman 3.png norman 4.png norman 5.png norman 6.png norman 7.png norman 8.png norman 9.png norman 10.png norman 11.png norman 12.png norman 13.png norman 14.png norman 15.png norman 16.png norman 17.png norman 18.png norman 19.png norman 20.png norman 21.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Para-Norman Universe Category:Psychics Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Partner Category:Outcast Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Brunettes Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters that hail from the Lakia Universe